seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Wushu Clan
The Wushu Shizu '''(武術氏族) referred to as the '''Wushu Clan '''is an ancient eastern religious order founded by Master Wushu in 1185 AD. The Clan incorporates Eastern religious ideals, values as well as Eastern philosophies. After years of solely allowing members of Eastern backgrounds to join the Clan, since 1678 with the ever-growing power of their arch-rival, The Eternal Knighthood, the Wushu Clan has been accepting members of all backgrounds, becoming a multicultural clan full of diversity. With a chain of command that starts with Wushu Initiate being the lowest and the Daimyo being the unquestioned leader of the clan, its ranks offer new possibilities depending on the path its member takes. For example, one may become a Wushu Assassin when they reach a specific rank or a Wushu Sentinel. To be the Daimyo, one must be a member of the Council who has shown full commitment and dedication to the clan, with far superior martial arts prowess as well a stronger mind than that of the current Daimyo. After which a vote will be given out by the Wushu Council and it must be a unanimous decision if there is to be a new Daimyo. One may also challenge the current Daimyo to a duel, but they rarely end well for the challenger. The current Daimyo is Master Chen Chao, succeeding Master Zhao. History '''12th Century Wushu's Role Much has been left unknown and untold about the Clan’s past, but what is known is that the founder of the Clan, Master Wushu, originated in China from a family of little affluence and a background of poor nobility, but this did not faze the young Wushu, who from a young age had ideas of becoming something greater than what was expected of him, he believed it was his destiny. Later in his life, he met a mysterious old man who told him he was a prophet and an old warrior. The old man told tales of a Godly being that would one day find the Earth and bring "a new age" to the cosmos. Adjacent to this prophecy, the old man said that Wushu would have a role to play if he continued on this path. Wushu wished to learn more of his future, but the old man vanished leaving behind a manual. Wushu opened the manual recognizing that they were directions for new fighting styles with a philosophy attached to it. Wushu took this as the first sign of a greater path and founded what would be known a millennia later as The Wushu Clan. Influence in Japan Moving to Japan at the age of 33 with a small number of followers, Wushu settled in Kyoto and began training and teaching his students this new martial art and philosophy in a Temple he built himself. Over the years the Clan grew in size reaching heights of 500 members by the time Wushu turned 38. But a war with The Eternal Knighthood would set them back, a war that saw Wushu fall in battle to the first Eternal King, Sir James Arthur. With only 50 surviving members, the Wushu Clan went into exile for the next 200 years, growing and honing their abilities. 14th Century Motion of Fate At the time Master Misumi was Daimyo, the Eternal Knighthood led an attack on the Kyoto Temple with Sir George Arthur, the Eternal King, leading the charge. Misumi's defense was so impressively strategized that it would be praised for centuries to come, leading eventually to a duel between the Eternal King and the Daimyo, where the Eternal King was stabbed through the heart. 16th Century Regaining Strength By the year 1555, the Clan had well over 1000 members and a hierarchy set in place. They would fight more secret wars with the Knighthood but no faction seemed to gain any ground over the other. 17th Century To accelerate their growth, in 1678 they started accepting members of all ethnic and national backgrounds. 18th Century It was during this time that Sekiro Saki became Daimyo who would later abuse his power and betray the Clan, previously never done by a Daimyo and the only one to do so. Although Sekiro would score the Clan numerous victories over the Eternal Knighthood and other rival groups, as well as be responsible for the deaths of two Eternal Kings, he would nonetheless be known as the worst Daimyo in the clan’s history and earn the name, ”Sekiro the Dreadful”. 20th Century 'Great Battle of Siberia ' In 1926 the current daimyo of the clan, Master Arakan, fought against their current Eternal King, which was Sir Mycroft Arthur II, in a huge battle that ended in the entire Wushu Council getting killed along with the daimyo himself. Influence in the USA After the scattering of the Vincenzo Mafia in Los Angeles, the Wushu Clan saw the opportunity to take their place and to go as far as to overtake the city. Their morale in the US was greatly decreased after an unprecedented loss where two men took down the entire Los Angeles Outpost and killing their leader, Yamanashi, and leaving their head ninja, Guang, left alive but he would later be banished from the clan. Influence in Denmark Their expansion had gone far into the countries of Europe, training the citizens and hunting down anyone that has fled their ways, Rasmus Mortensen was one of those who left the Wushu Clan. Classes There are different classes a member can choose to become, here are the descriptions for all of them. Note that these are not ranks but guidelines to better hone a member's specific skill set. Initiate When a new member joins the Clan they automatically become Initiates and start their tutelage as a Wushu Clan member. Ninja The default class, after a year of initiation, a member becomes a Ninja and has access to new and more advanced lessons. The most numerous class of the Clan, every member in its history has at one point been classified as just a Ninja. Once a member has become a Head Ninja, he may choose an advanced class suitable for his skills and abilities. Warrior Used mostly for battles and wars, the Wushu Warriors specialize in weaponry and battle tactics. Rarely used for security unless warranted. They spend most of their time honing their fighting skills and are always ready if needed on the frontlines. Sage Peaceful and noncombative, the Wushu Sages are mostly utilized as teachers, librarians, archivists, historians and spiritual philosophers for the Clan. Although well versed in martial arts they’d rather study and think about the mysteries of the universe than fight. Usually, the oldest members become Sages. Sentinel Considered to be the smartest of the Clan, the Sentinels are ruthless warriors and great tacticians. To become a Sentinel one must have displayed an innate ability for problem-solving and exceptional battle prowess. The most versatile class, they can handle most tasks ranging from spying, infiltration, search and destroy, head security, field leaders, and even assassination. Not usually used on the front lines in war, they are best when on missions behind enemy lines. Assassin Very similar to Sentinels, the Assassins have many of the same traits and share similar tasks as a Sentinel but an Assassin specializes in one thing and one thing only, the assassination of an individual. They are trained in infiltration and stealth and are taught a 1000 ways of how to kill a person, making them deadly for single targets. Samurai The most durable and physically demanding class, the Samurais are also the most loyal. The arduous and torturous road to becoming a Samurai is a road few choose to take and even fewer complete, as the physical and mental hurdles are tough to overcome, but those who do are met with the great honor and praise by the Clan. Temple Watchmen The Temple Watchmen serve and protect only the Wushu Temple located in Kyoto. Serving and taking orders directly under the Temple Gatekeeper and the Council. Elite Also known as the Wushu Council Guards, are considered to be the most Elite of all the classes and only the most accomplished members are able to join the ranks of the Elite. There are only five Wushu Elites at a time and to be one is considered a great honor. Daimyo’s Hands Perhaps the hardest and greatest class, the Daimyo’s Right and Left hands are his personal bodyguards, with only two serving at any given time. The procedure for becoming a Daimyo’s Hand is the hardest the Clan has to offer as you must experience the training and hardships that all the other classes face in a year's time. With the highest casualty graphic, most who attempt at becoming a Hand end up dying a gruesome death. But in the low chance one ends up becoming a Hand, it is considered to be the greatest honor in the Clan aside from being the Daimyo himself. Even members of the Council would consider the Hand’s worthy of a higher honor than themselves. Daimyo Honorable, loyal, great, destined. The unquestioned and undeniable leader of the Clan, the Daimyo is what all Wushu members strive to become and live for each moment. To become the Daimyo one must have displayed immeasurable battle prowess, unparalleled intelligence, and loyalty of the highest degree. The road to becoming one starts as soon as you enter the Clan as an initiate, a road painted with colors of desire and the will of the fateful. One must serve on the Council for at least 8 years before becoming eligible for the position of Daimyo. Then a unanimous vote must be made by the Council or the current Daimyo must be defeated in a duel if one is to claim the mantle of Daimyo. Most are voted as few dare to challenge a sitting Daimyo to combat, but there have been instances of such ambition but they usually end grimly for the challenger. The Daimyo can make executive decisions and if need be, a final decision for the Clan. Only the greatest of qualities are expected of the Daimyo, as they are required to live after and mirror the life of the first Daimyo, Master Wushu. And once becoming one, you are to fulfill your duty until your death and anything less is unacceptable. Daimyos Throughout History Most Daimyo’s have predominantly been of Asian descent, specifically Chinese and Japanese have made up the majority but there were four who were of African descent, six of Arabian descent, two of hispanic descent and only one European of caucasian descent, that being the Englishman, Wallace Adams. * Wushu '- Founder of the Wushu Clan (1185-?) * ''Wushu's Successor - ''(12th Century) * 'Misumi '- Killer of Eternal King, Sir George Arthur (13th Century-14th Century) * ''Misumi's Successor * Huin's Predecessor * 'Huin '- (18th Century) * 'Sekiro Saki ' - (18th Century-1798) * Saki's Successor ''- (1798-19th Century) * ''Arakan's Predecessor * 'Arakan '-''' '(?-1926) * ''Arakan's Successor ''(1926-?) * 'Zhao '(Late 20th Century) * 'Chen Chao '(?-Current) Members 'Los Angeles Outpost Kyoto Temple (HQ) Category:Clans